The Return! Part 3
Riley grows suspicious and goes straight to the Magistrata herself. Plot Riley and Facs continue their battle in pummeling each other. Both combatants or at least Facs wants nothing more than to kill Riley. Facs: Imagine, Riley, I have full authority by Proctor Servantis to keep you distracted, while Servantis kills our DNA donor. Riley: But why? What could possibly make Ben go mad all of a sudden? Facs: I don't know nor do I care. I was tasked with pummeling you, Riley and that's what I'm going to do. Riley: No, I don't have time for this. As Facs comes straight at Riley, Riley uses his freezing powers to freeze Facs solid in a block of ice. Riley: That'll keep you on ice for now, but just to make sure. Riley then encases Facs in a giant Petrosapien crystal prison. Riley: Now to get to the Magistrata. She has some explaining to do. So then like a rocket, Riley takes to the skies and into outer space, where he intends to meet with the Magistrata at the Galactic Plumber Headquarters. Mad Ben: He's coming right at us! Do something! Nega Ben: Ah! Don't yell at me! This Riley Twist is proving to be more dangerous than Tennyson! Mad Ben: Then istead of distracting him, why don't we KILL HIM INSTEAD!!! Nega Ben: All right! All right! Magistrada, when he gets here, blow Riley out of the sky and into the sun! Magistrata: Understood. Arm defenses! Soon the whole base activates its defenses and as Riley finally gets close, they open fire on him. Riley: Great and here I wanted to do this the easy way. Guess not. So Riley multiplies himself, then lets out the loudest scream he can to disable every single missile, laser cannon, or drone that is attacking him. He then absorbs back all his clones. Riley: That'll do. Now for some answers. Using his intangible powers, he phases right through the building and heads strait to the Magistrata's office. Mad Ben: Need I say it? Do something AGAIN or, chum, we're going to become chum. Nega Ben: Give me a moment. Before he can act though, their door explodes and in comes Riley, who steps out of the smoke. Riley: Freeze! Mad Ben: Crikey. Nega Ben: Putting it mildly. Riley: Two more Bens? You're not clones, are you? Nega Ben: Of course we're not. We come from alternate dimensions. I'm called Nega Ben and that is Warlord Ben. Riley: Wait, I've heard of you both. You're evil Bens from alternate realities and you're here in the Magistrata's office. Nega Ben: Quite so, Riley Twist, my good man. Riley: So you're the one's responsible for this. Nega Ben: Correct. Riley: You worked out a deal with Servantis to get the Rooters re-instated. Nega Ben: Correct. Riley: You're the ones who turned Ben into a psychopath. Nega Ben: Correct. Riley: All so you could use the Plumbers to do your dirty work for you. Nega Ben: True! True! True and ever more so true! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Riley: With that confession, you know I'm going to have to bring you in, right? Mad Ben: No you won't, mate. Mad Ben transforms into Rath, then lunges at Riley, grabs his arm, then begins slamming him into the ground, then finally against the wall. Mad Rath: Time to die. Riley: Don't bet on it, chum. Riley soon uses his gravity powers to capture Mad Ben in his gravitational pull. Mad Rath: Oy, how many powers do you have? Riley: Lost count at about thirty. Mad Rath: Thirty?! Soon Riley uses his powers to spin Mad Ben around and around and around several times really fast. Mad Rath: I'm...gonna...hurl! Riley: Can't have that, can we? Riley suddenly stops what he is doing, then he slams Mad Ben into the ground which knocks him out and reverts him back to human form. Riley: You're next. Nega Ben: I don't think so. Nega Ben presses a button and suddenly Facs is teleported out of his prison and here at the headquarters. Riley: Oh, shoot. Facs: I'm free. Nega Ben: Yes, now kill him, Facs! I want Riley Twist dead! Facs: Fine by me, boss. Riley: Ah, crud. Facs hurls himself at Riley with great speed and strength, then proceeds to beat the snot out of him. Mad Ben gets up limping back towards Nega Ben. Mad Ben: Now what do we do? That Riley bloke knows our plans. Plus he and Facs are too evenly matched. Nega Ben: Not to worry, I can handle this. Facs and Riley are teleported away in an instant. Mad Ben: Where are they? Nega Ben: Who knows? I sent them as far as the teleporter can send them without losing the signal. Mad Ben: Okay, so now what? Nega Ben: This. Magistrata, I order you to use your power to make me the new Magistratus and Warlord Ben my co-commander. Magistrata: As you wish. By my executive order, I here by renounce my power and hand it over to you Nega Ben Tennyson and Warlord Ben Tennyson. All Plumber rights and resources belong to you. Nega Ben: Excellent. The power is mine now. Mad Ben: You mean ours, right? Nega Ben: Oh, why of course. Mad Ben: You're not going to turn on me, are you? Nega Ben: Perish the thought, Warlord. However as the new Magistrada or should I now call myself Magistratus, I decree that you be taken to a cell, former Magistrata. Soon robot drones come out of the walls and escort her to a holding cell. Drone: At once, Magistratus. Nega Ben: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Oh, this is so sweet. The Plumber base yet again with the Rooters and two Plumbers at Ben's mercy. Buzzshock: HAHAHAHAHAHA!! Time to finish this. Ben then transforms into Atomix. Atomix: I now bid you adieu, grandfather, Rook, and Rooters. Homina! Homina! Homina! Ben as Atomix summons forth a giant green atomic energy blast to fire upon both Rook and Max who are weak from Ben's last attack. He then unleashes it at them. Atomix: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ciao! Adios! Auf Wiedersehen! Farewell! Rook and Max look upon in horror as this may be finally their end! TO BE CONTINUED.... Characters Heroes * Riley Twist * Max Tennyson * Rook Blonko Villains * Ben Tennyson * Ben Tennyson (Dimension 3) * Mad Ben * Proctor Servantis Aliens Used By Ben * Buzzshock * Atomix By Mad Ben * Rath Major Events * Nega Ben and Mad Ben become co-Magistratuses of the Plumbers. Category:Gothamcity1992 Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Civil War